1. Technical Field
The present technology relates generally to systems and methods for carrying out secure transactions. More specifically, the present technology relates to systems and methods for performing secure transactions using optical codes and optical code readers.
2. Introduction
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many payment instruments currently exist and may be used to carry out a financial transaction between two or more parties. For example, payments may be made using cash, credit cards, debit cards, checks, electronic checks, and so forth. In recent years, the growth of electronic commerce may be at least partially attributed to the popularity of credit cards, debit cards, and other hard non-currency based payment instruments. Thus, while merchants generally continue to accept cash and other hard currency as a method of payment for goods and/or services, most merchants now also accept payments made using credit cards, debit cards, stored-value (e.g., pre-paid) cards, checks, and electronic checks. In particular, online merchants (e.g., those operating “virtual stores” on the Internet or World Wide Web) may rely heavily on the use of credit and debit cards.
Mobile devices, such as personal digital assistants and Smartphones, have become increasingly ubiquitous in our society. Indeed, attempts have been made to extend the functionality of these devices to carry out financial transactions. However, these attempts often require either a wired connection with a merchant (e.g., online wallets) or an electro-magnetic coupling with a designated reader (e.g., Bluetooth, Near Field Communication). Unfortunately, these types of mobile payment systems are vulnerable to privacy breaches and cannot interact with traditional paper bills and invoices. Accordingly, it is desirable to extend the benefits of a mobile payment system to situations involving traditional paper bills, invoices, prescriptions, etc. and also to ensure the privacy of the users of these novel systems.